When Lightning Strikes
by TetheredHeartz
Summary: Future,AU "We all go a little mad sometimes" A murder spree goes around quite Lima, Ohio scaring the little town into hiding. Finn knows it's his personal vendetta to find this person going after his family.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**2020**

"Evelyn, did you run up to the pharmacy to get my prescription today?" Thomas Hudson yelled from the living room as he read from his book.

"Yes" His wife walked through the door frame setting the bottle of pills on the table in front of him, Thomas grumbled leaning forward to reach for them along with the water. His back cracking and aching as he leaned back into his chair swallowing the pills down, rinsing them down with the water.

"Your back hurting you dear?" Taking a seat, Evelyn turned on the TV as a background noise for her knitting.

"Yes" Thomas grumbled relaxing back down into the seat to read more of his book, one that he's read just about three other times. Evelyn slipped on her glasses rocking her recliner chair, starting on a blanket she'd bought a pattern for down at the market earlier.. Not soon later after that, she was startled with the snoring from her husband. After almost fifty five years of sleeping next to him, she'd never really gotten over his horrendous snoring.

Fixing her glasses that had fell down her nose, Evelyn got back to the blanket for her grandson and his beautiful wife. A knock came from the door, setting everything down she muted the television while getting up. Looking out the peephole she didn't see anything then looked out the window, still nothing. Not wasting her time, she went back to sit down. Going onto her second row of knitting, there was yet again another knock. Once more she went to the door still not seeing anyone there.

Double checking to make sure the door was in fact locked, Evelyn stood around the corner of the other room so that when it knocked again she would get there quicker. Standing for what seemed like hours, the knock was louder, more quicker this time. Hurrying, she looked through the peephole and again didn't see anyone standing there.

"Thomas" Evelyn whispered going over to her husband "Thomas"

Shaking him awake she whispered again "Thomas!"

Sitting up quickly, he cussed under his breath holding his side where the pain shot up to his spine. Glaring up at his wife he hissed "What do you want, can't you see that I'm reading?"

Ignoring his grumbling she pointed to the door. "There is someone who keeps coming at the door, knocking and running away."

"It's probably those teenagers across the street, you and I both know that they have disciplinary problems. Oh, hell most of this world has problem kids these days."

"You are so grumpy!"

"Blame the old age." Thomas laid back down, closing his eyes to try and fit another nap in. The knock came back and Evelyn looked down to see Thomas looking to the door with a pissed expression on his face.

"See!" Watching as her husband stood up she watched as he went over to the door doing the same his wife had done. "Nobody is there, they knock and run."

Trying the same tactic as his wife, Thomas stood behind the wall while waiting until the next knock. After minutes of waiting there was another one. Thomas charged at the door practically ripping it open after unlocking it.

"You damn kids!" Thomas yelled walking out onto his porch "You better grow some balls that you were born with and come show yourselves!"

"Your mouth" Evelyn warned him

"Come out now!" Thomas yelled louder looking around the dark yard that was just illuminated by the street lights from above. "Don't you knock on my doors again unless you show your damn face!"

Coming in the house, he slammed it shut. "God, damn kids they think that they are funny these days. I'll show them."

Limping into the back of the house, he came out with a baseball bat.

"What are you going to do with that?" Evelyn asked wide eyed as her husband hid behind the wall. Bringing his finger to his mouth to hush her, they waited in anticipation for the next one. Instead, the house was filled with silence. "I think they left us alone."

"Damn right" Thomas nodded throwing the bat down sitting back on the couch. Just as they were settling back down, Evelyn gasped at cat who hissed running out of the kitchen into the living room and through down to the hallway back to the bedrooms. "Now that damn thing is going to start acting up. I hated the thing the moment your grandson and his wife brought that damn thing here."

"What was that?" Evelyn walked closer to her husband ignoring his grumbling. Hearing another little bang coming from the kitchen she grasped the sofa arm. "What if they are in the house?"

"Then they would be stupid, because they would be breaking and entering." Taking his bat, Thomas stalked into the dark kitchen after hearing yet another noise. Turning around his wife was following behind slowly "Just stay there Eve, there's nothing you can do if the kids are in here. Just get the phone in case I have to call 911 on these assholes kids. They'll just have to learn the hard way."

Doing as she was told, Thomas continued into the dark kitchen. Remembering the light switch was on the other side of the room, he quietly made his way over there. His bat hitting the side of the counter, startled him as the sound multiplied in the quiet room. Though the shuffle in the room didn't go unnoticed.

"Who's here?" Thomas raised his baseball bat, a shadow running across the door from the inside. "Show yourself now dammit!"

"Hello, Thomas" The chilling voice was against his neck. Turning around slowly, Thomas raised his bat going to swing it. "I don't think so"

A slice went through his arm making Thomas cry out in pain dropping the bat onto the floor. Gripping his arm in pain, Thomas clutched the counter for support to cause him from falling.

"I'd say that you're a little shocked I'm showing you, don't you think?" The tall figure titled his head, laughing hysterically as Thomas looked up at him helplessly.

"Go to hell" The older man spit

"Oh... well I've already been there, but thanks for the offer." Raising his knife over his body

"RUN EVELYN!" Thomas screamed in warning to his wife.

"What's going on?" Evelyn held the phone close to her chest as she ran into the kitchen. Holding her breath she watched her husband fall to the ground clutching his chest as blood poured down the counter. The figure turned around cocking his head before running for her next.

Running as fast as her feet and weak knees would take her, Evelyn ran down the hallway shutting her bedroom door. Limping over to the phone on the nightstand she remembered she didn't lock the door. Running over for the door, she reached out just as it swung open.

"Oh, God no!" She cried out, the room too dark to see his face as she pleaded for her life. "Please let me go, I don't know who you are! I never saw you, please spare me."

The figure's boots, walked thickly on the hardwood floor over to the woman the same knife dripping blood onto the floor. Evelyn cried covering her face as she backed herself into a wall, closing her eyes as the figure cornered her between two walls.

"I don't think so" Was all the figure said before raising the knife, stabbing her over and over again until she fell to the ground, unmoving. Taking the knife out, the made figure making its mark before fleeing out the back door.

**glee. glee. glee. glee.**

"Evelyn and Thomas Hudson" Detective Morris has said to his intern "911 Operator heard the attack on the phone when the wife called. We got here as soon as we could but we were too late."

Ian, the intern wrote down everything on a notepad as he listened to his boss talk about the case.

"Both victims had lightening marks on their hips, meaning that the chance of another possible attack is high. Meaning that we are going to have be on high alert for everyone."

"We're possibly looking at a serial killer?" Ian gulped looking up from his notebook

"What we're looking at is someone who came in and murdered innocent people, people are psycho's Ian and our job is to stalk them out and catch them, serial or not." Detective Morris watched as the gurney took the covered woman out of the house "Who knows what this person might do next"

**Continue or no?**


	2. 1

**A very HUGE thanks to joyofrediscoveringyou for reading over this chapter and capturing all of my grammar flaws as well as other things. Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver!**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, just Evelyn and Thomas. **

**Chapter One**

"There are so many beautiful collection pieces in here" Rachel stated, reaching inside one of the boxes in the attic. "It's hard to imagine all of it sitting up here all these years, collecting dust."

"Oh yes, Evelyn and Thomas were collectors." Carole smiled as Rachel held up what looked like Evelyns old dresses from when she was a child. "They didn't like to get rid of anything."

"Such a shame." Rachel whispered running a hand over the old withering fabric before placing it back into the box just as she found it. Pushing the one to the side with her foot, Rachel began to open a new one. Picking through the belongings Rachel couldn't believe what she had found. "Oh wow, Carole look at these."

Setting her own box aside Carole walked over to where Rachel was on the floor and looked over her shoulder. Peeking she was hit with deja vu as memories of her and her deceased husband flooded her memory.

"Almost twenty seven years since he's been dead." Carole sighed, taking a few pictures from Rachel's hand while taking a seat next to her. "We had some great times together, so long ago it seems now."

"You two made a beautiful couple." Rachel smiled pointing to one of the pictures in her mother-in-law's hand of them in high school during prom.

"I actually think Evelyn kept the dress." Carole smiled before placing the picture back down onto the floor going through more of them. Some being from when Christopher was younger or a from infancy. "So handsome just like Finn."

"Yes but he does have his mother's beautiful kindness." Rachel smiled, placing her head on Carole's shoulder while looking through more photos.

Carole was so proud of Finn for choosing such a wonderful woman to spend his life with. Never once did she ever have a doubt at what a wonderful lady Rachel was, even if it might have taken a few mishaps to get them to where they are today. Her only son was going to live out the Hudson name proudly with his own family now, and she couldn't have been more happy to have Rachel be a part of that.

"Mom? Rachel?" Finn asked coming up the stairs of the attic, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he rested in one of the rocking chairs at the entrance.

"Hey" Rachel smiled pointing to the box with her foot "Your mom and I found a bunch of photos of your dad if you want to take a look."

"Maybe later" He shrugged taking the end of his black t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Taking a look around the floor he noticed that the attic is just about in the same state as he and Burt left it a few hours ago. "What have you two been doing?"

"Oh." Carole chuckled embarrassed by her lack of work as she placed the pictures back into the box and stood up. "Rachel and I got sidetracked looking at your grandparents old things."

"Well let's get going, I want to be out of here soon."

Rachel nodded closing the boxes and taking Carole's offering hand to help her get up.

"Just put the boxes that you can't carry down by the stairs. Burt and I will come later to get them to take them to storage." Finn said standing up while walking back down the stairs to clean out the rest of the downstairs.

"Is he still not taking it well?" Carole asked once her son was out of view

"He really isn't talking about it at all. Ever since the funeral he's been a closed book about it all. I know he didn't want to come here but knew he had to." Rachel shrugged frowning at the truly horrible situation. "It's just terrible that they were murdered, they didn't do anything to deserve such a thing. I think Finn just feels like it's his bad luck. First his father and now his dad's parents, he has no connection to that side anymore. I can't begin to imagine how that must be."

" He'll snap out of it dear." Carole reassured her, placing a hand on Rachel's slowly growing bump. "He's just grieving right now."

"I know." Rachel smiled slightly placing a hand over Carole's. "Thank you for helping us with all of this Carole, I know it's a lot right now but it means a lot to us."

"Are you kidding me? You two moving out here for a little while is something I've always dreamed of, especially right now. Finn might need a little time to recuperate and my first grandbaby is coming." Rachel smiled hugging Carole close.

"I just know this is a lot with the passing of Evelyn and Thomas, cleaning out the house, moving into our house and everything else."

"If anything sweetheart, you two moving into the house is a distraction. It's a way of finding peace in such a stressful time." Squeezing her arms Carole nodded her head towards the boxes. "What do you say, are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yes." Wiping her misty eyes Rachel began loading some more boxes just wanting to get out of here sooner for the sake of everyone.

**glee. glee. glee.**

After a long day of hauling the house to storage Carole invited the two of them to dinner at her house. Enjoying the meal on the patio, Finn was silent as he shoved the chicken sandwich into his mouth while Rachel played with hers.

"The doctor said that for the baby to have a healthy weight I needed to add a little meat to my diet." She scrunched her nose picking a piece of it and placing it into her mouth. "This baby may be half mine but boy do I crave this stuff."

"I was more of a potato craver when I was pregnant with FInn."

"Elizabeth liked peanuts, anything with peanuts, she would eat."

Taking a drink of her lemonade Rachel excused herself to use the bathroom. While on her way out, she grabbed a cookie off the cooling rack and chewed on it as she leaned against the counter.

Not even a few seconds later, the sliding glass opened as Finn came in with the dirty dishes, placing them in the sink.

"Want one?" Rachel offered as he shook his head pulling her into his arms. Putting down the rest of her cookie onto the counter she wrapped her arms around his shoulders bringing him down to rest his head on hers. Nuzzling his nose into her neck he breathed in deeply. "I know this is hard.."

Rachel felt him nod but not say anything, so she just held him until he was ready to let go. Wiping his eyes Finn leaned back against the counter keeping his arms around his girl.

"I think we should stay here tonight.' Finn suggested "The painters probably just finished and remember what the book said; paint fumes aren't good for the baby."

"We'll stay here." Rachel smiled nodding "Tomorrow we can go check out the house and see what they've done."

"Okay" Finn said letting her go before grabbing a cookie and going up to the bedroom.

Carole's reminder floated through her mind as she watched him slug up the stairs.

He'll come around.

**glee. glee. glee**

"Look at this house!" Carole gasped, taking a look around as they toured Rachel and Finn's second home "The color choices are amazing, these colors go so well with everything."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled proudly as she was the one who chose them. Grabbing onto Finn's hand she squeezed it while smiling up at him as they walked through their new home. "This looks amazing doesn't it baby?"

"Looks great." Finn half smiled letting go to head into another room by himself. Trying not to let his disappointment show Rachel clapped her hands in excitement as they traveled up the stairs, though Carole could see right through her facade.

While showing Finns parents around the rest of the house, a call came from the living room.

"Berry muffin?" A sweet yet masculine man called out as the door shut. Gasping in delight Rachel excitedly made her way down to the first floor of the house where she saw her fathers walking around taking in the new house..

"Daddy! Dad!" Rachel exclaimed as the two men turned around opening their arms as she ran into them. "I'm so happy you two are back from Hawaii!"

"I am so sorry that we couldn't make it back for the funeral." Hiram apologized as he let Leroy hug their daughter.

"No worries, we understand." Carole smiled waving off his comment. "You had work obligations to fulfill, we know you two would have been there if you could."

"How are you guys doing?" Leroy asked keeping his daughter close to their side "Are the police finding any leads?"

"Basically it's a waiting game." Burt leaned against the wall shrugging "They think the suspect will strike again because of the lightning mark the suspect had left on them."

Rachel shivered at the chilling thought of the killer still out there living life just as Evelyn and Thomas should be.

"They'll find the bastard." All turning around to see Finn coming down the stairs. "We can't do anything about it now but we'll wait. That psycho will get caught, until then we'll just have to live our lives. They definitely wouldn't want us sitting here talking about it the rest of our lives."

Stepping down into the living room Finn throws an arm around both his mom and Rachel.

"Let's get moving."


	3. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Well Halloween is coming up, figured I'd finish this one. I've had this stuck in my head for almost a year. Got a little stuck but I know exactly where this is going to go, I'm really excited about this one guys! There will be a lot of flashbacks like in this chapter, just some may not be as long. Let me know what you guys think!**

**All mistakes are mine!**

"So I've been thinking lately..." Kurt comes in to Hudmels family room carrying a water for both himself and Rachel. "I've been thinking we should start a garden, you know like those ones you see in all the movies. Flowers and everything, it'll be something you and I could do this summer. Plus when you eventually go back to New York, Carole and I will be here to take care of it."

"Ooo, with roses and all that good stuff." Rachel nods taking the glass. "I love the idea, very cute. It'll give me something to do outside of the house, it'll feel so good getting out of there. Finn and I have been working non-stop trying to get this house together."

"It's only been a week since it's been painted." Rachel gives him a knowing look, if it were him he'd be the same way. "So I need to go shopping later for some curtains for the living room, you're going with me right? I'd ask Finn but he and Burt are working on moving the furniture into the house today with some others."

"No need to ask, shopping is my forte. You know this, and my credit card sure as hell does too. Who knows maybe I'll find some charming young male looking for some bed sheets that I'll be able to assist him with."

Rachel laughs pushing Kurt in the arm, for his ridiculous comment.

"You're horrible."

"No I'm desperate, Sheets and Things has basically been my go to place anymore. Lima Bean has turned into a high school reunion, twenty four seven and I do not need those flashbacks."

"Me either." Rachel shudders just thinking about how most of her high school experience was in fact a joke. Having no real friends except for Kurt and a few others Rachel never had she expected to marry Finn Hudson the school's quarterback. Really, to this day she knew fate at it's hand in making her and Finn's first post-high school meeting happen. New Years Eve, her sophomore year of NYADA when she came back to Lima for winter break.

**XX..X...X**  
_"Come on you've got to go out, it's your first year no longer being a teen." Tina pushes Rachel into going out to a bar, live up the New Year a little instead of being a hermit at home. With her fathers on a trip to Cabo, that would leave Rachel all by herself. _

_"I don't want to go and get drunk, and plus you'll have Mike so I'll be like the third wheel." Rachel whines hiding her head behind the pillow. Kurt drags her by her feet and she's barely got time to hang onto the bed. _

_"Get up, get dressed because we're leaving in an hour." Disappearing into her closet Rachel can hear him digging through her clothes. Knowing this was not an argument she was going to win, Rachel switches on her straightener. With Kurt there was no negotiating anything. _

_Clothes were being thrown out of her closet onto her bedroom floor, not really knowing what the purpose of that Rachel was a bit scared. She knew her best friend capabilities though, so it was only just a waiting game now. _

_Tina's standing next to her doing her own makeup in the mirror as Rachel gets started on her hair and it's not until she's finished, when Kurt comes out. With two outfits behind his back Kurt looks to the girls with a smirk on his face. _

_"Behind my back I have two amazing outfits, one for you and one for you." Pulling the first one out it's for Tina, a grey sweater to go with a pair of black skinny jeans and black pumps. Going into Rachel's bathroom, Rachel can only imagine what Kurt's got for her to wear. _

_Not even wanting to anywhere for the night Rachel takes her time doing her makeup until Kurt rushes her, telling her that he'd put her outfit in the bathroom. Rolling her eyes as she puts on some light lip gloss, Rachel gets off the chair. _

_"I'm going to kick your ass if I'm able to see my ass." Rachel comments going into the bathroom but Kurt just ignores the stab and sits on her bed. _

_"I have classy taste." He calls to her while she changes, coming out in a black lace strapped sweetheart peplum shirt, white skinny jeans tight to her body with black wedge booties covering the bottom of her pants. _

_"I look ridiculous." Rachel crosses her arms uncomfortably over her chest, unknowingly making her boobs come press together. _

_"You look twenty." Kurt praises his taste from the bed as she rolls her eyes taking a second look at her hair to make sure all was straightened. "Now are we ready so we can do this before it gets too crowded at the bar and stop taking people in." _

_"What makes you even think we'll be able to get in, they probably won't even take us in because we aren't twenty one." Rachel sighs collecting everything she'd need for the night in her purse. _

_"It's New Years Eve Rachel, they don't care. Plus we look old enough, we'll be fine. It's almost nine and if we're going to have any chance get up!" _

_"It'll be fun." Tina laughs pulling Rachel towards the door, the both of them laughing when Rachel snatches her wallet throwing that in the purse too. They all run down the stairs, locking up the house as they make it to Kurt's Prius. Teens were running the streets as they make their way to the bar, it's all surreal on how much things change. Just a few short years ago that was Rachel and her friends and now she's an adult who's visiting home from college. _

_"This is so awesome." Rachel turns up the music blasting it going through their childhood neighborhood until reaching the local bar. Her fathers would have a field day if they knew where they were trying to get into there, but what they didn't know surely didn't hurt them. _

_Tina and Rachel link arms as they get out of the car, trying to maintain a steady heartbeat following Kurts lead. They don't even stop at the door instead just let in even with a nod at Kurt. Rachel's on high alert as she looks to Tina who has a smile on her face along with Kurt and it's not until they get inside that Kurt turns around and starts laughing. _

_"What was that all about?" Rachel demands to know pointing to the guy letting people in. _

_"Burt and his girlfriend rented the place out tonight." Kurt shrugs sitting down at the bar pointing to two empty seats next to him. "I mean I'm sure we would have gotten in here either way, but it also helps that my dad's got the place rented for the night." _

_"And here I thought we were special or something." Rachel shakes her head jumping up onto the stool. "So does this mean free drinks?" _

_Kurt smirks calling over the bartender, liking this Rachel Berry tonight. "Free drinks, all night long." _

_"Well in that case..." Rachel smiles leaning over the counter to the very nice, very handsome bartender "I'll have a Sangria." _

_"Coming right up doll." Rachel turns around to the party. "This might not be so bad after all." _

_Two drinks later and Rachel finds herself at a table with a few of her old friends who were off doing their own things. Mercedes Jones, in Massachusetts studying at Berklee. Mike, Tina's boyfriend, was in Chicago at a dance academy while Artie still continued living in Lima going to a community college working on his minor in film. _

_All were in different directions going after their dreams and Rachel knew it was a rare time they could all get together like they were now. _

_"Oh, my god remember that one time..." Mercedes pauses trying to get ahold of her self as the others chuckle into their drinks, still laughing about the past memory brought up. "Remember when we were in the mall goofing around and..." _

_"No!" Tina shouts as the rest of the table starts laughing, she sits back in her seat crossing her arms across her chest trying not to smile. "You all are so mean!" _

_"She fell in the fountain!" Mercedes yells over the music beating her hand on the table from laughing so hard. _

_"The security guards rushed out to make she was okay." Rachel holds onto Kurt because she's laughing so hard. _

_"Yeah well what about that one time in choir when you had to sing the solo at the football game and that bitch Cheerio threw the football at you?" Tina smirks and the tables quiet for a minute before they all look at Rachel and start laughing. _

_Rachel takes over the salty look and sneers at Tina. "Yeah like I could forget, all of McKinley High laughed and called me Pigskin the rest of high school." _

_Kurt snorts waving his hands down. "Alright, alright that's enough of memory lane even though we have some great stories." _

_They all try to catch their breaths, Rachel taking long sips of her lemon water. "I'm looking past that though and when I receive my Tony's later on in life that name will be over looked. Plus everyone whose ever made fun of me will have nice large Tony shoved in their faces via myself." _

_"Bathroom break, be right back. Don't win too many of those Tony's before I come back." Kurt winks running off from the table laughing when he see's Rachel's finger up just for him. _

_"Mike come dance with me." Tina leans her head on Mike's shoulder kissing his cheek, trying to convince him to go out there with the rest of everyone else. _

_Rachel rolls her eyes playfully at Mercedes, playing with the straw of her drink. The both of them don't even want to know where Tina's hand landed when going when Rachel saw it travel beneath the table. But when they leave Mercedes laughs in Rachels shoulder making kissing noises at her. Stopping, holding Mercedes looks at Rachel with large eyes. _

_"I have to go pee now." Mercedes stumbles up from the table through the crowd. Rachel's all of a sudden is alone, for Artie had literally rolled out of the conversation when he saw his old friend Drew from his weight training classes. Standing she know her table will be safe with all their jackets hanging off the booth and chairs as walks to the bar. Ordering a club soda she sits there going through her phone, seeing a few messages from a couple people back home. _

_She wasn't but a little tipsy, perfectly able to hold her weight in alcohol. Though she wasn't much of a partier, when her upperclassmen friends threw a little party amongst friends Rachel was able to hold her own._

_ Waiting to see Kurt come back she ducks her head when a familiar blonde comes to view with her regular followers next to her. Sipping on her soda as it's handed to her Rachel keeps low, the blonde stalling near her. _

_"Yale literally makes me want to stab my eyes out." Quinn Fabray, the dark to Rachel's nightmares in high school is right there making her want to run for the hills. Keeping her face down low as the girls order drinks, Rachel's never even heard of they soon go away. Rachel can still hear them talking about Quinn's miracle acceptance and Rachel can see the bar a little more crowded than before. _

_"She's gotten even more fucking annoying since the last time we saw her." Rachel hears the boys from her right talking, drinking their beer. "I mean can you seriously explain to me how we possibly put up with her for all that time?" _

_"We were football players and they were Cheerios." Rachel immediately recognizes both of them as the quarterback and offense from her class of 2012. One Finn Hudson and the other Noah Puckerman, never even hearing about them since the end of graduation. In fact Rachel hadn't heard about anybody, but then again she didn't particularly care about what happened to any of her classmates besides her friends. They could grow up to be gas pumpers for all she cared, especially Quinn Fabray. _

_"This is why I'm glad we got away man." Rachel watches Puck slap Finn on the back before taking out his phone. "I'll be right back, I got to take this it's Lawren." _

_He stands up maneuvering around the growing crowd and Rachel watches through her fingertips at Finn who is cradling a beer between hands. Rachel takes notice to his leaner figure, he was a muscular guy in high school but two years has done a great deal to his frame. Also his hair's a little shorter, not so mussed like she remembers it being though. He even has a little scruff, which she finds to be extremely manly. Only two years since graduation and he looks fantastic. _

_Weren't popular people supposed to get fat and bald after graduation? _

_Rachel blinked twice as she caught staring at him. Moving her hands down, she starts picking at some peanuts on the bar counter and really tries not to look there again. _

_Rachel could feel his stares, it wasn't like she could really ignore them either. Her foot taps on the barstool really trying not to look over but when she does he's staring right at her. Quickly looking away, reading the bottle names were suddenly something more interesting. _

_"Do I know you?" Rachel's heart races hoping that he's not talking to her, but chances are he probably was. Looking over just a little she's caught by his damn autumn eyes as he's waiting for an answer. _

_"I went to high school here at McKinley almost three years back." She says loud enough for him to hear and he nods, still staring. "We were in a couple classes together, that's probably where you saw me." _

_"I don't know if this is going to come off completely rude on my part, but I don't even remember you but you look familiar." _

_"Yeah..." Rachel laughs hanging her head down "I wasn't exactly that sociable with your type of crowd, and I'm pretty sure you threw a slushy at me once." _

_"Eh..." Finn shakes his head playing with the top of his Heineken bottle "Well that was the high school me." _

_"Which you only graduated from two years ago! I mean you can't honestly sit here and tell me that you've changed in just two short years." Rachel almost immediately regrets what she's said, knowing how much she's changed in two years. No longer being that girl who holds back from what she deserves, and says what she needs to say. _

_Finn nods drinking at long sip and Rachel feels really stupid for even saying that. _

_"I know where I know you from now!" Finn comes closer, realization in his eyes as he sits down next to her. "You were Pigskin!" _

_"Oh god, yeah okay I'm leaving." Rachel jumps down off the stool but Finn grabs her arm keeping her there. _

_"That was stupid." He stutters and Rachel tries to find her friends to help her out of this. "I shouldn't have brought that up, that and you should have never had a football thrown at you." _

_"Nothing you can do about it now." Rachel gives him a small smile trying to walk about but Finn's not having that. _

_"Here let me buy you a drink." He offers to make it up to her_

_"The drinks are free." She gets away from him but before Rachel was even a three feet away he steps in front of her. _

_"Look that was a dick move and I didn't mean to bring that up. I was just trying to start a conversation with you." Holding out a hand Finn smiles at her. "Let's start over, I'm Finn Hudson." _

_Looking down at his hand she tries to think of a million reasons she should or shouldn't talk to him. Finn didn't even talk to her in high school and now all of a sudden he wants to? Something just didn't add up here but at the same time Rachel was a little curious. _

_Holding out her hand slowly Rachel's timid but she was only in town for a few weeks. So it wouldn't hurt to talk to him for the night, hell she might even get a little drunk and have someone to kiss at midnight. No shame in that, she'd be in New York soon again. _

_"Rachel Berry, not Pigskin" _

_"Well Rachel Berry, let's sit down." _

**XX..XX**

Kurt snaps a finger in front of Rachel bringing her back to the present.

"You ready to get going? We have like a couple hours left before the stores close." Kurt pulls her up from the couch

"Kurt they close at nine!"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's two in the afternoon!" Rachel laughs shoving her sandals on her feet.

"Exactly we're losing precious time by the minute!" Grabbing the keys, Rachel's used to this by now.

They're in Sheets and Things picking out some new objects for the house with Rachel having to get approval from Kurt each time she picks something out. They just finished trying to decide which rugs would go better with what curtains, bath towels and wash rags they got for the master bathroom.

"So how's Finn been?"

"Better." Rachel sighs leaning on the cart as the walk through an aisle they don't particularly need anything from. "Much better actually, he's hasn't been so on the edge lately. Personally, I don't blame him if those were my grandparents I'd be the same way."

Pointing at a cute pair of oven mitts, Kurt shakes his head.

"Too green." They end up walking past them, turning into another aisle. "I can't blame the guy eith but I'm glad to see he's getting his spunk back."

"Agreed! I miss my Finny, but he's been working with the college and the army people to get his teaching degree underway. He says that by the end of the summer he'll be good to go. Which is good because I know he's been itching to get into a classroom since he been released from duty last year, plus it'll do him some good. Moving and everything else has been distracting him, especially me with the baby he's been wanting to do this for a while. He loved serving in the army but I'm glad to have him home with me. We're both in a good place."

"Don't forget my little niece or nephew." Kurt rubs her stomach.

"Just two more months and the little one will be here." Rachel talks down to her stomach, which practically looks like a soccer ball already.

"Seven weeks." Kurt throws the beige oven mitts in the cart just as quickly as Rachel takes them out throwing in the one's she saw on the end of the aisle, hoping he doesn't notice.

**00..00..000**

"Finn is that you?" Rachel calls out hearing Finns keys unlock the door as she checks on the spaghetti boiling in the pot. Arms wrap around her waist bringing her in tight to his chest. Rachel giggles when his lips drop to her shoulder, kissing up her neck. "Stop, I'm fixing dinner."

"Screw dinner." Finn smiles distracting his wife with his lips over her smooth skin.

"Hmm... okay" Rachel hums turning around in his arms sliding her own around his neck. Helping her up onto the counter she opens her legs to let Finn step between them, wrapping them around his waist. She giggles when he runs his tongue across her pulse line.

All too soon forgetting about dinner Rachel let's him unbutton her blouse, running her own fingers up his chest until a loud muffled cough was heard. Holding onto Finn's neck to cover herself, they both look over his shoulder to see a smirking Kurt standing at the kitchen door frame holding a package over his eyes.

"What do you want?" Finn grumbles fixing himself as Rachel jumps off the counter fixing her own blouse.

"I invited him over for dinner." Rachel flushes seeing the disappointed look on Finn's face.

"What, are you serious?" Finn stands shocked in his new kitchen, not one night had they been able to have a night to themselves since moving in.

"I'm sorry." Rachel mouths going over to the Kurt pushing the package away from his eyes. Really, if she had known Finn was going to be in the mood tonight she'd never had invited Kurt over.

"Look who has a shirt on now." Kurt tightly smiles commenting Rachel's lack of clothes just a minute ago.

"Well maybe you should go home if you feel that way." Finn goes to the fridge grabbing a water bottle

"Oh but where's the fun in that?" Kurt teases throwing the package onto the counter next to where Rachel had gone back to tending the spaghetti. "Here this was sitting outside your house, thought you two might want it so it's not sitting outside all night."

"What is it?" Finn asks sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugs picking it back up and throwing it to Finn. "Not my mail."

"This wasn't out there when I came in." Finn stated curiously, carefully opening the tape with his finger. Peeling back the tape he bends the top of the cardboard off staring inside the box.

"What is it?" Rachel asks turning around, excited for what is may be. "Did someone from back home send a housewarming gift. Oh! I wonder if it's a spice rack, we could use one of those."

"You know, I didn't see one when we went shopping yesterday." Kurt mentions but Rachel notices something not right with Finn as he's glaring inside the box, his face pale.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Finn stands rushing for the house phone, leaving Rachel feeling a little uneasy. Kurt and her look at each other before going over to the box, looking down to see a knitted baby blanket.

Rachel gasps, dropping the ladle in her hands as she notices the black lightning mark painted across the top of it. Rachel looks up at Finn who's watching her, face as pale as a ghost, until the other line clicks over.

"Yeah I need to speak with Detective Morris, we have a problem."

******Authors Note On Top!**


End file.
